


Lance Likes Games

by Lawful_Lavender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James Griffin (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawful_Lavender/pseuds/Lawful_Lavender
Summary: James and Keith decide to show Lance a game he'll never forget.





	Lance Likes Games

**Author's Note:**

> So my first work on this site. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please give me feedback and live a kudo! Enjoy!

    "Why don't we play a game today?" Keith smirked glancing at James, who had the same expression.   
    "Okay," Lance smiled innocently, "I like games."  
    "Lean over." James commanded pushing Lance over the kitchen counter in there shared apartment. Lance leaned over with a huff. "Good boy."  
    Keith placed a shoe box down beside Lance's head and pulled out the baby blue butt plug and a bottle of lube. "W-What are you doing? We have to be at that meeting in an hour!" Lance starts to lean up only to have James push him back down, holding him there.  
    "We know," Keith started as he lubed up the toy, “We're going to leave this in you all day.” He handed the toy over to James and grabbed both of Lance's hands pinning them to his lower back, "Oh and did we mention it vibrates?"   
    "W-Wait, guys I don't- what if someone finds out?" Lance pleaded, starting to squirm.  
    "Shh, it's okay, no one will know if you learn to keep quiet and stay still." Keith pinned him harder into the counter.   
    Suddenly, he felt James smear lube over his ass and start to press the toy into him. "W-Wait! AH!" Lance moaned as James pushed the rest of the inside of him. He wiped off some of the excess lube then pulled his pants back up.

     "There you go, babe." James gave Lance a good, hard smack on his ass. Lance yelped and shot up as Keith let go of his arms. 

           “This is going to be fun.” Keith grinned. 

 

         That's how Lance got here, sat between James and Keith at a very important meeting at the garrison, with a vibrating butt plug shoved up his ass. The dull vibrations were making it extremely hard to concentrate on what Shiro was saying. 

         Suddenly, he felt the vibration kick up to the next setting. Lance concealed a moan and crossed his legs, glaring over at James who currently had the remote in his hand under the table. 

         Throughout the meeting James continued to kick the vibration up every few minutes. It was becoming more and more unbearable. Keith wasn't helping at all. He kept reaching over and grabbing his dick through his pants. Right as the sensations were reaching painful, Shiro dismissed the meeting.

         Lance jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the apartment. Shiro chuckled, “someone's happy to get out of here.” 

         “You could say that.” Keith smiled.

 

         James quickly turned the vibration to the highest setting, so that Lance wouldn't be able to take it out, as they ran down the hallway of the garrison. 

         When they got back to the apartment, the sight went straight to there growing erections. Lance was laying down on the couch squirming and crying out.

         “Awe, is it too much for little Lancey Lance?” James teased. He only cried out louder, thrashing from side to side.

         “Go get me the cuffs and the spreader bar, I'll get his clothes off.” Keith smirked, “Let's have some fun, shall we?”

 

         Lance was laid out on their bed, arms tied above his head, spreader bar between his ankles, vibrater still stuck deep inside him. “You look beautiful like this, Lance” James commented running his fingers down his leg to his inner thigh. 

         “P-Please. I c-can’t.” Lance whimpered, attempting to push his legs together.

         “Don’t worry Lance, after we fuck you, nice and deep, we’ll take good care of you.” Keith took the spreader off and pulled Lance to the edge of the bed. 

         “N-no-" he was cut of with a moan as Keith pulls the plug at in one motion, pushing inside him fast. Lance couldn't form one coherent thought, drooling from his mouth.

         “You still like games, Lance?” James smirked. Lance's response was a loud yell moan.


End file.
